Recent years have seen drastic increases in the use of portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers. Today's consumers are utilizing such devices for a wide variety of purposes, such as to research items on the Internet, purchase products and services, capture and/or send digital images, compose electronic mail (email) messages, make telephone calls, and the like. One particular area of attention includes the ability to process image data captured by one or more digital cameras often embedded in such devices, in order to perform various actions based on the information in the image. For example, if the image contains an object that can be recognized as a product, the computing device may invoke an application to purchase the product from an electronic commerce (e-commerce) provider. Similarly, if the image contains an object recognized as a place of business (e.g., restaurant, bar, etc.) or an address, the computing device may invoke a map application to display directions to the user. Many other examples of such image processing are also possible.
In this image processing context, problems may arise when the camera of the computing device is aimed in such a way as to capture only a portion of the object, where the remaining portion of the object is outside of the field of view of the camera. In particular, cutting off portions of certain text in such a manner may cause the computing device to perform actions that are erroneous or do not conform to the expectations of the user.